


I Made You Scream

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: When Hate Turns to Love [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I Made You Scream

nstead of Adam getting his own apartment, he’d talked Sam into moving. Pointed out that the three of you renting a house would be cheaper per person. Since finding a new room mate would be a hassle, and you’d been living with Sam so long, you groaned and gave in.

Sam’s girlfriend, Dean, and a couple friends were nice enough to help the three of you move. After twenty minutes, they decided it was best to keep you and Adam apart. You stayed at the new house, moving boxes around and unpacking. He was helping load everything into cars. It was that, or they were afraid one of you would wind up in the ER.

Lounging on the couch with Sam that night, you yawned. It had been a long day, and your hot shower just made you relax more. Without warning, Adam tried to sit on you. Didn’t ask you to move or anything. Shoving him, you sat up. “There’s a love seat, and two recliners. What the hell?” You snapped.

“The couch is more comfortable.” He shrugged.

“They’re from the same damn set!” You pointed out.

Dean walked in carrying a couple large pizzas, saving you from yelling at Adam some more. “Thank god. Maybe now she’ll shut her mouth.” Adam grinned, eying the pizza. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam, who just shrugged.

You shot Adam a glare. “You almost SAT on me!”

“You two really need to screw each other and get it over with.” Dean laughed, setting down the pizza.

Your gaze went back to Dean, obviously shocked. “You’re disgusting, Dean.” You made a face before grabbing a slice of pizza. “I’m going away from this conversation before it gets any weirder.” 

* * *

A couple hours later, you were woken up by the shower, which was on the other side of your wall. You knew it had to be Adam. Dean left after pizza, and Sam preferred morning showers. Sighing, you got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. There was a smirk on your face as you turned on the hot water. You lost it when you heard Adam scream.

Next thing you knew, you heard the shower turn off, and the bathroom door open. Walking up stairs, you shook your head at Adam’s face. “What the hell?” He glared.

You grinned. “There. Now you can tell Dean I made you scream.” You laughed, walking into your room and shutting the door behind you. Knowing Adam would want to get even, you made sure to lock it, as well.

Sam came out minutes later, looking like he had been wrestling with his sheets. “What’s going on?” He asked Adam.

“Shower got cold.” He replied, heading to his own room, leaving Sam standing there, confused.


End file.
